finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Destiny Odyssey I
Destiny Odyssey I, subtitled "The Guiding Light", is a storyline in Dissidia Final Fantasy. Chronologically, it is the first storyline to begin, and the last storyline to end. The storyline is played using the Warrior of Light, and follows his quest for the Crystals as numerous Warriors of Chaos appear to combat him and attempt to shake his resolve. Story The Warrior departs on his quest to find the Crystals, and encounters numerous villains, including his rival Garland, and all of whom question his resolve and tell him Cosmos' hope is a lie. The Warrior remains stalwart however, and continues on to discover the truth of their words for himself. Upon discovering the true nature of the war, the Warrior resolves to find a way to break the cycle of conflict and overcome destiny. Level Bonus Stages Destiny Odyssey I-1 | valign="top"| The stage is very straight-forward with no particularly strong enemies. The grouping of the enemies allows the player to fight several at once without spending excessive Destiny Points. The player begins the stage with three DP. |} 1. Starting Position 2. Battle piece (Imitation Liegeman) 3. Battle piece (False Hero) 4. Battle piece (Delusory Warlock) 5. Battle piece (Phantasmal Harlequin) - appears when 2 is defeated 6. TC Power Ring (B) 7. Locked area - opens when 5 is defeated 8. Chaos Piece (Garland) Destiny Odyssey I-2 :"The firm convictions that lead one to battle... Can one warrior understand the reasons that burn within another's heart?" | valign="top"| The stage is has many locked areas, forcing the player to fight several enemies if they wish to acquire all the items on the stage. However, if the player focuses on reaching the Chaos Piece then they need not fight all the enemies present. Several variations of Battle Pieces appear here. The player begins with four DP. |} 1. Locked Area - two-star storyline completion bonus 2. Summonstone (Ifrit) 3. Locked Area - two-star storyline completion bonus 4. Locked Area - opens when 12 is defeated 5. Chaos Piece (Sephiroth) 6. Locked Area - opens when 11 is defeated 7. Potion 8. Locked Area - opens when 13 is defeated 9. Locked Area - opens when 14 is defeated 10. TC Bronze Armor 11. Battle Piece (Imitation Liegeman) 12. Expert Battle Piece (Counterfeit Youth) 13. Battle Piece (Capricious Reaper) 14. Hard Battle Piece (Ephemeral Phantom) 15. Battle Piece (Phantasmal Harlequin) 16. Starting position Destiny Odyssey I-3 :"In search of hope, the warrior ventures further into the darkness. What lies in wait for him is..." | valign="top"| The stage is divided into two areas by the Chaos Piece in the center. Defeating the boss at the Chaos Piece opens the right portion of the stage where the Stigma of Chaos lies. The player begins with five DP. |} 1. Starting Area 2. Battle Piece (Fallacious Tree) 3. Battle Piece (Capricious Reaper) - appears when 4 is defeated 4. Hard Battle Piece (Delusory Warlock) 5. Summonstone (Ifrit (AUTO)) 6. Locked Area - opens when 3 is defeated 7. Chaos Piece (Ultimecia) 8. Hard Battle Piece (Imaginary Champion) 9. Hard Battle Piece (Ephemeral Phantom) 10. TC - appears when 8 is defeated 11. Locked Area - opens when 9 is defeated 12. Ether 13. Stigma of Chaos 14. Ultimate Battle Piece (False Stalwart) - three-star storyline completion bonus 15. TC Rosemary - four-star storyline completion bonus Destiny Odyssey I-4 :"Those whose hearts seek truth will never falter." | valign="top"| The stage has two new varieties of Battle Pieces, and several items to obtain. The player must open the Treasure Chest at 11 to pass to the far right area before they can unlock the Locked Area at 10. The player begins with five DP. |} 1. Starting Area 2. Hard Battle Piece (Transient Witch) - berserk 3. Battle Piece (Fallacious Tree) 4. TC 5. Potion - appears when 12 is defeated 6. Locked Area - two-star storyline completion bonus 7. Hard Battle Piece (Ephemeral Phantom) 8. Expert Battle Piece (Counterfeit Wraith) 9. TC 10. Locked Area - opens when 14 is defeated 11. TC 50 PP 12. Battle Piece (Phantasmal Harlequin) 13. Battle Piece (Capricious Reaper) 14. Chaos Piece (Emperor) Destiny Odyssey I-5 :"Hearts bound by a solemn oath... From the brilliance of his will, comes the crystal..." | valign="top"| The stage appears simple at first glance, but defeating the Battle Pieces causes more to appear on the board, and the Treasure Chests in the stage are placed in a way that forces the player to fight enemies if they claim them. The player begins with four DP |} 1. Chaos Piece (Garland) 2. Locked Area - opens when 4 is defeated 3. Battle Piece (Imaginary Champion) - appears when 5 is taken 4. Battle Piece (Transient Witch) - appears when 6 is defeated 5. TC On the Ground 6. Hard Battle Piece (Imitation Despot) 7. TC Guard Ring - appears when 9 is defeated 8. Battle Piece (Fallacious Tree) - appears when 5 is taken 9. Battle Piece (Delusory Warlock) 10. Potion - appears when 9 is defeated 11. Strange Battle Piece (Counterfeit Youth) - appears when 9 is defeated 12. Starting Area 13. Ultimate Battle Piece (False Hero) - three-star storyline completion bonus 14. TC Mythril - four-star storyline completion bonus es:Odisea del Destino I Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Storylines